


Just One More Dance (don't let go)

by arituzz



Series: Don't let go [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Leavers Ball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Follows canon events on Leavers Ball)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Dance (don't let go)

 

**BAZ**

 

We come back from the kitchen into the dance hall. Snow has a sandwich in each hand. He’s got his still invisible tail entwined in my hand and I’m holding its end. He does that when his hands are busy. So there’s still contact between us, although nobody else can tell.

“Let’s go dance some more, Baz,” he says, with his mouth full.

“Finish your sandwiches first,” I scowl at him. “And you can’t even dance.”

“I like how it feels.” He blushes. “It was nice earlier.”

“As you wish, love. I’ll go get us some punch while you finish eating.”

“Don’t go,” he lets out, shoving another slice of sandwich into his mouth. What a sight. It’s a struggle not to stare.

“Snow, it’s only a minute. I think you can handle…”

“Don’t go,” he repeats, louder this time. Somewhere between pleading and demanding. His tail wraps even tighter around my hand.

“Fine. I won’t. Fuck the punch.”

He finishes eating the sandwiches and we go back to the dance floor.

We dance to the rhythm of Nick Cave and Leonard Cohen. Snow has both his hands around my neck. I have mine on his waist. He definitely doesn’t care what the others think. And I only care about what he thinks. If he’s alright. His feet follow my steps but his mind is a million miles away.

I reach for his cheek with my hand---the one that’s not holding his tail. He looks up at me. We stay like this for a while, still dancing. Lost in each other’s eyes. Then, I tilt my head down and touch his lips with mine. He parts them and kisses me.

We kiss for three entire songs.

It’s getting late. People start leaving. But we keep dancing. I’ve made a move to stop but Snow won’t let go.

“Just one more dance,” he said two songs ago.

He looks sad. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I ask him.

“Watford… it’s like we never… like nothing… like…” he trails off. Words were never his  _ forte _ . 

“Like what, Simon?” I help him. It always wakes something in him when I say his first name.

“Like I never lost my magic.” The words hurt me as much as they hurt him.

I don’t know how to cheer him up so I put him closer to me. He embraces me with his wings and rests his head on my shoulder.

“Let’s stay like this forever, Baz,” he whispers into my ear.

“Okay,” I say. Because I’m too weak to tell him otherwise. We’ll face reality when the song ends.


End file.
